villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Edd
Future Edd is a future self of Edd, the main character in Eddsworld. Future Edd appears like the main antagonist of WTFuture where he travels to the past to kill his past self. He is voiced by Edd Gould. Description Future Edd looks similar to present Edd, with brown hair and a green hoodie. However, he has beard and wears a dark coat, too. He also appears to be more violent than his past self, as he doesn't care if he kills himself, some of his friends or someone else. He is a very radical, because although he could travel to the past to buy a Cola, he decides to kill his past self instead. This also means that he isn't able to commit typical suicide. History When Cola is outlawed as a drug in the future, Future Edd who loves this drink, decides to travel to the past to kill his past self to spare himself from such a bad future. When he arrives, he finds Edd, Tom and Matt hanging around on the streets. Edd notices and tells his friends about him, but Future Edd disappears when the bus passes by. When Matt mentions he looks like Edd with beard, Future Edd suddenly appears behind them. He introduces himself and explains them the reason of his journey. At the end, he pulls out the gun and points it at Edd. When Edd says the gun "doesn't look very futuristic", it transforms into a laser gun. Future Edd starts chasing the gang on the streets ans shoots at them, but he only hits some random people. The gang then rushes into their house and closes the door on him. They grab whatever they need (Tom takes his bass (Susan), Edd his lucky can of Coca-Cola on a chain and Matt a picture of himself). They then initiate Operation Mega Escape 4. Meanwhile Future Edd tries to open the door by telling voice commands when suddenly the garage door opens and the gang goes out, riding tiny go-carts wearing 3-D glasses. They simply ride away while Future Edd stares at them with amazement. The gang hides in a diner where Hellucard outside of the building says "Ey, Hed!" as they walk in. After they order some meal, Future Edd comes to the diner. When Hellucard says "Ey, Hed!" to him, Future Edd simply throws him through the door and enters the diner. He tells the gang that as Edd's future self he is able to know where they are hiding. Tom asks how would they know he's really Edd and Future Edd reveals he has Edd's lucky can from earlier. He then tries to kill Edd again. Edd tells him that this would cause a grandfather paradox, but Future Edd claims that only happens in the movies. To save himself, Edd opens a alienated of Coke, spraying it all over Future Edd and knocking him back. The gang escapes and Future Edd travels through the time to get reinforcements. He accidentally ends up in the previous episode Zombeh Attack I where a Zombeh bites off Matt's arm. Injured Matt begs Future Edd for help, but he refuses because of paradoxes. Meanwhile, a future Tom (with futuristic glasses) and Matt (with a metal chin and eye) arrive to the present to stop Future Edd before he messes anything in the future when suddenly Future Matt loses his metal chin and eye, much to their anger. They hope Edd and his friends are smart enough to hide somewhere, only to see them hanging out in front of showcases. Future Edd then returns with his "Army of Mes" that contains Eddins from the Victorian times, Sir Edd from the Middle Ages, Eddius from the Roman empire, and Edgu from the stone age. Future Edd orders the Edds to attack, but they run away due to having future shock. Future Matt and Tom then come there to stop Future Edd who tries to kill Edd himself, but Edd hits him with Susan, making Tom and Future Tom scream in horror. Future Tom fires a laser at Future Edd who ducks, and Edd reflects the laser with Matt's picture, which destroys a streetlight, falling on Future Matt and both Toms, leaving their time machine between both Edds. Both Edds dash to get it and crash into each other, putting it in Matt's hands. Edd tells Matt to use it to save them and Matt presses the button. However, he changes the past so radically that he is now a creator, author, founder and king of everything in history. Trivia * He is the first villainous version of Edd. * Future Edd said the time paradoxes only happen in movies, but he refused to help injured Matt because it will cause paradoxes. However, that could just be an excuse and he actually didn't want to help him. * When Future Edd is able to travel through the time, he can simply travel back to the past to buy Cola. However, he decided to kill his past self instead, although it is more difficult. * Also, he could simply commit suicide not to live in so bad future. However, he probably wasn't able to do it and decided to kill his past self as another person. * His age was never mentioned, but he is probably around his late 30's or 40's due to the bags under his eyes. * Future Edd is the only member of the gang who doesn't have a metal part of the body in the future. * In the extra scene, Future Edd talked about the Naked Austrian guys saying clothes can't go back in time because they are not made of biological matter. This is a reference to Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines where the Terminator traveled back in time with no clothes on and was acted by Arnold Schwarzenegger who is an Austrian-American. Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Time-Travellers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Humans Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Big Bads Category:Friend of the hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Addicts Category:Psychopath Category:Anarchist Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Alter-Ego Category:Rogue Villains